Hydrocarbons may be produced from wellbores drilled from the surface through a variety of producing and non-producing formations. The wellbore may be drilled substantially vertically or may be an offset well that is not vertical and has some amount of horizontal displacement from the surface entry point. In some cases, a multilateral well may be drilled comprising a plurality of wellbores drilled off of a main wellbore, each of which may be referred to as a lateral wellbore. Portions of lateral wellbores may be substantially horizontal to the surface. In some provinces, wellbores may be very deep, for example extending more than 10,000 feet from the surface.
A variety of servicing operations may be performed on a wellbore after it has been initially drilled. A lateral junction may be set in the wellbore at the intersection of two lateral wellbores and/or at the intersection of a lateral wellbore with the main wellbore. A casing string may be set and cemented in the wellbore. A liner may be hung in the casing string. The casing string may be perforated by firing a perforation gun or perforation tool. A packer may be set and a formation proximate to the wellbore may be hydraulically fractured. A plug may be set in the wellbore.
Perforation tools may comprise explosive charges that are detonated to fire the perforation tool, perforate a casing if present, and create perforations and/or tunnels into a subterranean formation proximate to the wellbore. It is desirable that the tunnels created in the subterranean formation be deep and as free of debris as possible to promote flow of fluids into or out of the subterranean formation. Debris may comprise fines released from the subterranean formation or created by the perforation and/or residue from the perforation tool, for example, metal shards blown out of the perforation tool by the explosive charges.